Goodbye fateful world
by Plague117
Summary: dark. please read i dont wanna spoil the story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NGE is pwned by gainax and ADV nothing here belongs to me. except maybe for the ACC character in here.

NGE: Goodbye fateful world

(dunno if there is a fic named like this so bite me if there is)

Katsuragi Misato opened the door to her apartment. "Tadaima" she called out in the apartment

"welcome home" came a slurred reply from the kitchen. Misato walked in to see at least twenty empty beer cans on the floor and table, and Shinji chugging down another. His eyes were streaming tears and were puffy and redenned. He had come home two hours ago and started thinking after he decided what he would do he started drinking.

"Shinji-kun, what's all this?" asked a shocked Misato.

"It's nuttin' Michato-san (A/N:misspelling intended)" answered the very drunk Shinji.

"But Shinji-"She was interrupted by Shinji

"can you tell Asuka to meet me at the NERCV pool? (A/N:again mispelling intended)"

"hell no. You're grounded, You're not allowed to drink"

"But, Michato-san it will make me happy" he said pouting.

"Ok fine" she answered

"thanx" he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hallo?" Asked a very annoyed Asuka. She was enjoying her time with her boyfriend, Stephen Richardson (A/N:NO HENTAI IDEAS PLEASE) when the phone rang

"Asuka, I want you to go alone to the NERV pool right now" said Misato from the end of the line.

"But Misa-" whined Asuka

"NO BUTS!" yelled Misato "you go now! or consider yourself grounded"

"fine" answered Asuka and hung up.

"What is it?" asked Stephen

"I have to go I'll be back later." With that she kissed him and left.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the pool and saw no one there.

"AGGGH! Where is that baka?!" she asked to nobody then she saw a piece of paper. She walked over to it and read it.

'Dear Asuka

I want to tell you now things that I have never told anybody. during the 23rd angel, when I said I just had a bad headache I lied. It did to me what the15thdidto you and I remembered horrible things. First I remembered something I forgot, I saw my mother being absorbed into the purple monster I pilot. I was THERE! I heard her scream through the comm system. Then I saw my father leaving me, after that I saw the first reunion with my father. I'll skip ahead and tell you the worst I saw, I saw Kaworu-kun, the 17th angel, wrapped in my EVA'S hands, he was the first person to tell me "I love you" since my mother and I saw his headplummet to the LCL lake, I saw the bloody pulp that had once been his body in my EVA's, no scratch that, MY HANDS. But the worst memory was the memory of what happened on third impact. I heard you die and then I saw the carcass of your EVA in the EVA Series mouths. Then I was crucified and impaled by the lance of Longinus and became the Tree of Life, God, I went into Lillith and, as medium, I saw every thought and every memory of every human being in the world after that I saw the giant Rei fall apart at my hands. I saw myself wake up on the beach and strangle you. After the angel attacked my mind I went to see my father and found him hanging from the ceiling. I had lost almost everything and after that I lost the last thing I could live for, you. I love you Asuka, but now it's too late. Because of me my mother and father suffered, Toji suffered, Misato suffered, Kaji suffered, Rei suffered, and you suffered. All I'm good at is making people suffer. I bet you're thinkin 'where is that Baka?! so I can beat the leaving shit out of him for ruining my time with whatshisname.' I know you are. You want to know where I am? Check the pool

Goodbye my love.

Ikari Shinji'

Asuka was in shock when she started to walk towards the pool. One thought only was in her mind 'I hope he learned how to swim.' When she got to the pool she screamed. At the bottom laid a smiling Shinji not one bubble of air escaping his mouth or nose. She jumped in and brought him to the surface. She spent twenty minutes doing CPR to him but she knew it was hopeless. she laid on the 15 year old boy and weeped. He had suffered much more than she had and still he was the one dead for nothing. She knew that deep inside even though she liked Stephen her true love was in Shinji. After three hours Misato decided to see what happened and walked in to the NERV pool. She saw Asuka's head buried in Shinji's shoulder crying a piece of paper in her hand. When she got closer she noticed a critical fact about Shinji. His chest wasn't moving up and down like any breathing person's. She read the letter and took Asuka in her arms and they cried together. If anyone had walked in they would have seen two women holding each other, crying, on their knees next to a dead Ikari Shinji.

---------------------THE END--------------------------

A/N: I had this idea in my shower. I felt dark. My third EVA fic and third fic whatso-ever. Don't flame too much.

Ja Ne


	2. Part 2:Asuka

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax who else could make series as good as Eva, FLCL and Kare Kano?

Good-Bye Fateful World 

part 2: Asuka

Asuka looked on grimly as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. "And thus shalt thy soul rest in peace, protected in The Lord's hands. Amen," the priest finished, and this final word was solemnly echoed by a few others at the service.

Her boyfriend was there, too. Asuka had broke things off with him after what had happened in the pool. Misato was crying softly as they shoveled dirt onto Shinji's coffin. Asuka stayed a few hours after the funeral, berating Shinji, "Why couldn't you tell me, Baka no Shinji? I love you too, I never imagined my life without you. I want to be with you forever." She looked first at the grave marker above Shinji's new resting place, which was unsurprisingly labeled "Ikari Shinji." Then, she examined the stone next to it, which she saw was labeled "Ikari Yui." Lastly, she walked over to and looked at the third stone in the line, which had the name "Ikari Gendo" carved into it. What a shame, a whole family dead, and long before they should have been. She trudged silently back home, memories of Shinji's death nagging at her in her mind. She reached her house, and when she opened the door she was staring at the ground when suddenly she was kicked in the face. She looked up angrily only to find Misato hanging limply from the ceiling, the table she had apparently stepped off of on its side. She broke down and ran to her room. She had lost everything now. Shinji, the love of her life, who had committed suicide, Misato, her artificial mother, who had also committed suicide, and Kyoko, her real mother, who comitted suicide, as well. Her following suit seemed just fitting didn't it, almost poetic? She walked slowly to Misato's room, her fear, her sadness, and her misery all violently clashing in her mind. She entered the room, and walked over to Misato's bed. Knowing exactly where to find what she had come for, she reached under the pillow on the bed until she felt cold metal. She wrapped her hand around the object, and pulled it out from under the pillow. She turned the pistol over in her hands, watching the light glint off of its lovingly oiled surface. She wrapped her shaking hand around the grip, slid her finger into the trigger guard, and put the muzzle of the weapon against her temple. "Mother, Misato, Shinji, I'm coming to you. I love you all," she said, as a tear rolled down her face. As she began to pull the trigger, she saw an image of her, her mother, and Misato together, happy. BANG.

_**THE END**_

A/N: I just felt this one shot needed to be more fulfilling. anyone who reads the first chapter and thinks that Stenphen Richardson or whatever I called him is a SI character is wrong.


End file.
